Sometimes
by gregsanders1
Summary: Greg Sanders wasn't sure about anything anymore.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Sometimes

WARNINGS: None, except that it's a songfic based on Britney Spears, ugg

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them…..just play with them

SUMMARY: Trust is a two way street

A/N: Sorry, the bunny bit when I heard this song…

A/N1: _Italics are song lyrics; song "Sometimes" by Britney Spears_

SOMETIMES

_You tell me you're in love with me_

_Like you can't take your pretty eyes away from me_

_It's not that I don't want to stay_

_But every time you come too close_

_I move away_

"Greg, I love you. Can't you see that, I don't understand why you keeping running away from me." The soft voice said as a callused hand trailed down his soft and smooth cheek.

_I wanna believe in everything that you say_

'_cause it sounds so good_

_But if you really want me, move slow_

_There's things about me you just have to know_

"I promised that I would never hurt you. I told you that we would go at your pace. But you're sending mixed messages here. One minute you're good to go and the next you're pushing me away. I need to know what's going on."

_Sometimes I run_

_Sometimes I hide_

_Sometimes I'm scared of you_

_But all I really want is to hold you tight_

_Treat you right, be with you day and night_

_Baby all I need is time_

"I'm scared." Came the whispered reply in the dead of night as a tousled head was placed on a muscled chest and arms wrapped around the body.

"I know, but you don't have to be with me. I'll protect you always." Came the murmured reply into the top of his head.

_I don't wanna be so shy_

_Every time that I'm alone I wonder why _

_Hope that you will wait for me_

_You'll see that you're the only one for me_

Greg sat, alone in his apartment staring out the balcony window as the rain poured down wondering how he got to this place again. He only wanted to be happy and with someone who loved him back like he loved them. But he was scared, terrified even, and despite his over abundance of energy at work he knew it was only hiding the shy and frightened young man inside. He hoped that this time would be different and his crush would wait for him.

_Just hang around and you'll see_

_There's nowhere I'd rather be_

_If you love me, then trust in me_

_The way that I trust in you_

Slow kisses made their way down the slender neck to lightly nip at the exposed collarbone before trailing up to a delicate ear. Hearing the whispered "trust in me" he could do nothing but reply.

"I do"

The End.


	2. Chapter 2 That's Where it is

TITLE: That's where it is

SEQUEL: Yep, to 'Sometimes"

WARNINGS: Another song fic

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them…..just play with them

SUMMARY: Greg finds where he's suppose to be

A/N: _Italics are song lyrics, song "That's where it is" ~by Carrie Underwood_

That's Where It Is

_In the circles I've been running,  
I've covered many miles,  
And I could search forever for what's right before my eyes,  
Just when I thought I'd found it,  
It was nothing like I'd planned,  
When I got my heart around it, it slipped right through my hands,  
Here with you I feel it,  
I close my eyes and see it,_

Watching as his dreams slowly came together, Greg smiled. Who would have thought that he would still be in Vegas after six years? He never stayed in one place that long, ever. No matter how much he wanted he couldn't bring himself to want to leave. Cuddling in close to his bedmate, Greg settled down for the night and closed his eyes.

_  
When I'm crashing through the madness,  
Not sure who I'm supposed to be,  
When I'm caught up in the darkness,  
It's your hand that's leading me,  
You bring me back to solid ground,  
You lift me up right here, right now  
_

"I don't know what to do anymore. Grissom asked me if I was sure I wanted to be in the field, told me it was a cut in pay. I told him it wasn't about the money. Was I wrong?" Greg said once more, as he laid in the hospital bed, feeling the dark emptiness washing over him.

Feeling a hand grip his and squeeze, he turned watery and helpless eyes to the man standing beside him before breaking down completely.

_In the sweetest smile, on a night like this,  
And a tender touch, that's where it is,  
When we're tangled up, and can't resist,  
When we feel that rush, that's where it is,  
That's where it is_

"Its ok baby, I've got you. We can make it through this together. I'm proud of you no matter what you do. You're the most important person in my life and I'm not letting you go." Was the soft declaration that was made in the darkness as it turned to light. And Greg knew that it was true. This was where he was meant to be, the love he felt was the way it was to be.

The End_  
_


	3. Chapter 3 Angel

TITLE: Angel

SEQUEL: Yep, 'Sometimes', 'That's where it is'

WARNINGS: Alas, another song fic….

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them…..just play with them

SUMMARY: Greg was wrong and now he was alone….

A/N: _Italics are song lyrics, 'Angel' ~ by Aerosmith_

Angel

_I'm alone  
Yeah, I don't know if I can face the night  
I'm in tears and the cryin' that I do is for you  
I want your love - Let's break the walls between us  
Don't make it tough - I'll put away my pride  
Enough's enough I've suffered and I've seen the light  
_

He knew they both were wrong, but he wasn't sure how to fix it. Greg knew that what he had said was due to the amount of hurt and betrayal that he felt. He never thought he could cry so much, but he was hurting and only wanted the one person who could fix him, and that was who he was crying for.

_  
Don't know what I'm gonna do  
About this feeling inside  
Yes it's true - Loneliness took me for a ride  
Without your love - I'm nothing but a beggar  
Without your love - a dog without a bone  
What can I do I'm sleeping in this bed alone_

Greg slowly fell into the large king size bed after shift and stifled a cry at how big it felt. Sure he had slept alone before, but not ALONE. He didn't feel complete; there was something or better yet someone missing.__

You're the reason I live  
you're the reason I die  
you're the reason I give  
When I break down and cry  
don't need no reason why

Walking into work the next night, Greg knew what he had to do; he just needed to find the person he was looking for. Spotting him after a moment, Greg made a beeline and didn't stop until he was standing right infront of him.__

You're my angel  
Come and save me tonight  
you're my angel  
Come and take me all right  
Come and save me tonight.

Looking into those expressive eyes, Greg only said one thing "save me…."

The End._  
_


	4. Chapter 4 My Way Home

TITLE: My Way Home

SEQUEL: Yep, to 'Sometimes', & 'That's where it is', & 'Angel'

WARNINGS: Song fic #4, this time with Jessica Simpson's 'My Way Home'

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them…..just play with them

SUMMARY: Greg finds his way home

A/N: _Italics are song lyrics 'My Way Home' ~by Jessica Simpson_

My Way Home

_We've all been down a dusty road_

_Trying to see around the bend_

_In search of something_

_Lots of faces, different places_

_Emptiness had settled in_

_And then I saw him_

Sitting back in his lab, Greg watched as everything flowed around him, trying not to give into the feelings of loneliness and despair that were trying to overtake him. He had been in this place before, not here in Vegas, but in every other place he had ever been. He recognized the signs and was trying to push past them but it wasn't working and it never did when he was left to deal with it on his own. Then he looked up and caught worried green eyes with his and gasped at the emotions he saw there.

_Envision a picture-perfect world_

_As you focus in the lens_

_Fairytale begins_

_Now I'm so happy that I found you_

_I just wanna break down and cry _

_And laugh, and hug and kiss_

"I love you. I'm glad that you walked into my lab when you did. I was contemplating leaving until I looked in your eyes." Greg whispered, laying his head on the broad chest once both were home.

"I'm glad you didn't leave."

_I'm the lover of a soul_

_Deep inside this man that I know_

_I will give it all and let go_

_Through his eyes, I'll find my way home_

"I want to know what you see in me. Because when I look at you all I can see is home." Greg said kissing up the long and exposed neck.

_He can take me to heaven_

_That's why I need him, why I want him_

_There's no one I'd rather love_

_No other can touch him_

_I will promise you all I am_

"I need you, please….let me give you all that I can." Greg moaned as expert fingers played his body like a fiddler.

_I'll find my way home_

_I will give it all and let go._

Losing himself in the sensations Greg knew, without a doubt that he would always find his way home.

The End.


	5. Chapter 5 Consequence Free

TITLE: Consequence Free

SEQUEL: Yep, 'Sometimes', 'That's where it is', 'My Way Home', & 'Angel'

WARNINGS: Another song fic….hopefully the last

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them…..just play with them

SUMMARY: Greg decides he doesn't want to hide anymore.

A/N: _Italics are song lyrics, "Consequence Free" ~by Great Big Sea_

Consequence Free  
_  
Wouldn't it be great, if no one ever got offended  
Wouldn't it be great to say what's really on your mind  
I have always said 'all the rules are made for bending'  
And if I let my hair down, would that be such a crime?_

Greg stood in front of the mirror, turning this way and that to look at his reflection. He thought he looked good, and just hoped his partner thought so too. Halloween was always his favorite time of the year and the costume he picked out was a definite winner.

_  
I could really use, to lose my Catholic conscience  
Cuz I'm getting sick of feeling guilty all the time  
I won't abuse it, Yeah I've got the best intentions  
For a little bit of anarchy but not the hurting kind  
_

Greg smirked at the little gasps that he heard as he sashayed down the hallway of the lab. He didn't know how his partner was going to take this, but he really didn't care anymore. He was tired of hiding and feeling guilty for loving the man that he did. He straightened the pleated skirt once more as he entered the break room.

_  
I couldn't sleep at all last night  
cause I had so much on my mind  
I'd like to leave it all behind,  
but you know it's not that easy _

Second guessing himself, Greg took a sip of coffee waiting for the next part of his plan to come to pass. He hadn't been able to turn off his mind all night and now he could feel the lack of sleep catching up to him. But he would not fall asleep, not before seeing his partner enter the room in all his glory.__

Wouldn't it be great, if the band just never ended  
We could stay out late and we would never hear last call  
We wouldn't need to worry about approval or permission,  
we could - slip off the edge and never worry about the fall  


Taking a deep breath he walked over to his boyfriend and smirked "you're drooling, love." And standing on his tiptoes, kissed him deep and in front of the entire night shift. Pulling back he looked into the green eyes and said "I don't want to hide anymore. I love you, Warrick."

_I wanna be consequence free  
I wanna be where nothing needs to matter  
I wanna be consequence free_

The End.


End file.
